


I could start fires for the way I feel about you

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, break up fic, dark!Will, jack and alana are rude ppl, stalker!will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of Jack and Alana, Will breaks up wih Hannibal. And it all goes down hill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/gifts).



> I don't even fucking know. I had too. And chapters are going to be pretty short, only because i love to leave ppl hanging.
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt fill from the hannibalkinkmeme:
> 
> When the powers that be (ie Jack, Alana etc) learn of Hannibal and Will's budding relationship, they immdiately let Will know that loving his psychiatrist is not going to happen. Hannibal and Will are threated with exposure that Will likely injure Hannibal's career and reputation
> 
> Will reluctanly ends the relationship but rather than argue, Hannibal also steps back. He's displeased also, curious as to how dependent Will is to his presence.
> 
> At first, Will is a little sad and rather cold to those around him. However, as time continues, people start to realize that something is not quite right...
> 
> Essentially, Will takes the break-up badly. The writer can do anything else as long as they eventually get back together.
> 
> BONUS:  
> -Stalker!Will(please...)  
> -No suicide  
> -Hannibal does nothing but watch (with a glass of wine). He doesn't need to do anything. Will's brain and everyone interfernce does it for him.  
> -Hannibal is surpised by Will's behavior (hey, even Hannibal needs a good shock now and again)
> 
> Except all this shit to happen and then some.

_"They won't figure us out."_

_"And if they do?"_

_"I don't care, you mean more too me_

*

He sighs when his students start flitering out and Alana comes in. He doesn't want to glare at her, but he does, he know why she's in here. 

'Hello Will' she greets him with a small smile. 

'Hi' he says back, packing his things away in the bookbag. 'If you'll excuse me' he says pushing past her. She grabs his arm and holds tight. 'Hey, no we need to talk' she says letting go of his arm and crossing hers.

'No we don't' 

'Are those rumors true?' 

'What rumors?' 

'The ones about you and Hannibal together' 

'What's it to you?' He asks harshly. 

'It's a lot to me Will, if your having an ties to him. Break it off. You could get him fired.'


	2. Chapter 2

'Did they get to you too?' He asks his eyes turning sad. 

'I'm afarid not' Hannibal whispers in his ear. 

Hannibal looks at Will, who stands across from him. 

'Will are you afarid?" Hannibal asks. 

'What would I be afarid of?' 

'Of them. Do they scare you?' 

'Why would they scare me? And no, I'm afarid of them breaking us apart. They don't scare me Hannibal.' 

'I would hope not, they are just humans' 

Will smiles, catching one of Hannibal collar pulling him closer. He kisses Hannibal softly, his hands still holding his collar. Hannibal holds his waist, trying to feel his skin under Will's coat and shirt. They pull back when they're breathing each others air.

'Besides if we end up 'broken up' your heart will _always_ be mine'


	3. Chapter 3

'Hey, Will' Abigail says smiling brightly at him. 

'Hello, Abigail how are you?' He asks. 

'Iv'e been okay, the nightmares are getting better. What about you, how are you doing?'

'I've been better.'

'I'm sorry,'she says. 

'Alana told me about Hannibal, she kept asking me all these questions. I told her I didn't know anything, then I told her to leave'

'But you do know, Abby' 

'I know' 

'You don't need to lie for me.' He says. 

'You did for me. Why I can't I for you?' She asks. 

'I just wanted you two, to be happy' she adds. 

Will smiles at her. 'Thank you for trying' he says. Pulling her into a hug. 

'You're welcome, dad'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *clears throat* just a warning. Next chapter will be a little longer. And it will be the break-up.


	4. Chapter 4

'You called me in?' Will asks closing Jack's door behind him. 

'Yes, I assume Alana talked to you, yes?' 

'Yes' Will answers.

'I know this may be hard, but I don't want Hannibal losing his job.' 

'Neither do I' 

'So you understand?' 

'No' 

'No?' Jack asks. 

'I don't see why I could see another psychatrist'

'We can still do that. But loving Hannibal is not going to happen'

Will nods his head and leaves Jack's office. He's angry and upset. He can't decide. He knocks a garabge can over and trash goes everywhere. He sighs and leaves it there.

*

 

Will arrives at Hannibal's office, a little later then he was suppond to. He gets out of the car and enters his office without knocking. 

'Hello, Will' Hannibal says. 

'I'm breaking up with you, I don't want you to lose your job, just because your dating an unstable profiler.' He blurts. 

'I understand' Hannibal says nodding his head slowly. 

'You understand?"' Will asks looking at him puzzled. 

'Yes, I don't agree. But I understand' he says. 

Will tries to smile, bit it turns into a pout. 

'Do I get a goodbye kiss?' Will asks his voice cracking. 

Hannibal nods his head, and stands up, he kisses him softly, and lingerly. Will pulls back and turns and leaves. 

He enters his car and starts it. 

'Are you ready?' He asks the person in the back. He looks at her, as her eyes widen with fear. She nods her head slowly. 

'Good. Because you and I are going to have some fun' he says darkly, then he smiles at her in the rearview mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im quite unsure of this chapter i really am. I think it knda sucks. But nothing was coming to me. Ugh. So im sorry if it does suck. But hey, you get dark!will


	5. Chapter 5

'Shhh, no crying remember? I won't hurt you as bad. Okay?' Will asks the girl on his kitchen floor. She shakes her head and starts crying again. She's already bleeding, but it's not too much. 'Why are you crying?' He asks her, he takes the gag off. 'Please stop.' She pleads. 'Please, I'll stop. I'll stop–' he pulls the gag over her mouth. 

He takes the bloody knife and finds another spot to cut her. He studies the knife in his hand. Turning it from side to side as the blood on the knife drips on the kitchen floor. She lying on the ground her hands and feet tied by rope, and her mouth has a gag in it. He takes the knife and slice the other side of her stomach. 

She screams in the gag, and she starts crying again. 'This is fun isn't it?' He asks her. 'You must want to know I'm doing this. Doing this to some random girl. Do you want to know?' He asks. 

She shakes her head. 'Too bad' he says slicing her again. She screams in the gag, and it echos in his kitchen. 'My boss made me break up with my boyfriend. And Alana. But she's not important at the moment' he says. 

'What matters is you. Me. And this knife. Now would you like to die now or later?' He takes off the gag again. She spits in his face. 

'Okay.' He says. He smiles darkly at her, and wras his hands around her head. He twists until he hears a _snap._ he drops her head on the kichen floor and grabs her by her feet and drags her out the back door of his kitchen. He drags her out deep into the field, and into a forest. 

He strips his clothes off, he runs back to his house and cleans up his mess, and grabs new clothes. He runs back to where the body is, and buries her. 'No one's going to miss you.' He says to her. He throws his clothes with the body and finishes his job. 

He walks back home and let's his dogs out, then feeds them. He walks up his stairs and goes to his room. He buries his head in his pillow, and sleeps.


End file.
